


Lost Between the Lines

by Thrushsong_kVaris



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Gen, KID is the first person Saguru meets who is blatantly morally ambiguous, Moral Dilemmas, POV Saguru, Saguru really doesn’t know how to handle that, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrushsong_kVaris/pseuds/Thrushsong_kVaris
Summary: Everything was simpler before I met you. Good was good and bad was bad, and black and white didn’t mix.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Lost Between the Lines

Everything was simpler before I met you. Good was good and bad was bad, and black and white didn't mix. Everything was easy to understand, each with its own definition and lined up neatly. Since we met, all the lines started blurring, bleeding wider until everything was grey and both of us are lost in the fog.

Though I say 'since we met', I can't blame you for it. We both know I'm the one who came chasing after you—if anything I did this to myself. Some days I wonder... if I never chased you, would I have ended up in here anyways? It's not a comforting thought—except it is, because at least this way I know I'm not alone, even if I can't see you clearly.

I can't ask you for help—you probably haven't noticed that I'm in here with you. I don't know how to reach you when we're separated by all this uncertainty, but I know it's impossible to find the way out on my own. (Every question I want to ask only seems to send me in search of more obscure answers.) I was always able to shine a light and find my own path before, but here, it only makes the fog thicken. Is that why you like the night so much?

Or maybe the fog doesn't confuse you. Maybe you're used to finding your way through smoke. You always seem so confident, like nothing bad can touch you, even though I know that isn't true. Is there something you see that I can't?

I wish you would tell me, but I understand why you haven't—I probably didn't make the best impression when we met. I've changed since then, but you probably don't see that. To be honest, I'm too afraid to let anyone see the changes—even you. Maybe especially you.

I suppose that means I'll be wandering here until I stumble my way out...

It scares me that I can't even tell which direction I'm headed. I tell myself that it's simple, that black will always be black, and white will always be white...but that doesn't help me when all I can see is blurs of grey.

Would you try to push me back if you saw me wandering down the wrong path? (Is there even a path anymore?) Would you pull me out if I was lost in the dark?

Would you be able to tell? (Would I?)

...I like to think you would.

I like to think that one day you'll see past the mask—after all, you're a master of disguise. I hope that you'll like what you see, that maybe you'll trust me enough to let me see past your masks too. But you wouldn't need to. Just being seen by you would be more than enough.

Because to really be seen—someone has to look. And knowing that you—who I taunted and chased and accused— _you_ cared enough to look for me...enough to _find_ me...

I can't even express how much that would mean to me.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm, so yeah...hope you found this interesting? I’m not super happy with this one tbh, but I’m posting anyway because I don’t actually know what I think is wrong with it...  
> Leave a comment with what you thought, please?


End file.
